


Caught In a Tornado

by GuiltyBitch



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Being Walked In On, M/M, POV Multiple, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Two-bit walks in on Pony and Dallas and has the misfortune of watching if Pony and Dallas's relationship gets exposed to Darry and Soda.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 56





	Caught In a Tornado

Two-bit is walking to the Curtis’s house and by the time he gets there he’ll be there 20 minutes before Darry and Soda get off their shifts. It’s fine though Pony is always home and he leaves the door unlocked for Two-bit.

It’s the usual everyday thing that barely changes. Until today.

Today Two-bit notices Dally’s car parked in front of the house and the blinds to the windows of the house that are always open are closed today. Two-bit finds it different, but it’s not really anything to freak out over.

Walking up to the house he can hear the t.v playing loudly. It’s so loud he can hear the laugh track and crappy jokes being said.

Opening the door to the house Two-bit is greeted with the sight of Dallas moving off of a pantless Pony and pulling his half yanked down jeans up. Pony sits fast enough to get whiplash and yanks his jeans and boxers off the floor and covers his parts.

“What are you doing here Two-bit,” Pony asks his cheeks flushed.

“I always come here around this time,”

“Not on Tuesdays,”

True. He usually shows up a couple hours after Soda and Darry’s shifts on Tuesdays because he usually hangs out with some bikers who are willing to share beer, but they didn’t show up today. Hence why Two-bit is here today.

“Have you two been hooking up on the Tuesdays I don’t show up?”

Pony looks like a deer in headlights at his question, “please don’t tell Darry or Soda,”

“Oh I won’t I am not getting involved in this shit show,”

“Thank you,” Pony says quickly. Pony looks to Dallas then him. “Uh we're gonna go up stares for a minute,” he says, grabbing Dallas and yanking him up the stairs.

_ Never woulda thought Pony and Dallas would be a thing. _

* * *

“You okay,” Pony asks a tense Dallas.

“I’m fine. Just irritated we got interrupted,” he replies, sliding his arm around Pony’s waist and pulling him close.

Ignoring his burning cheeks he stands on his tippy toes and gives Dallas a quick kiss.

“You know I want a real answer,” Pony says.

“I don’t care about Two-bit knowing,’

‘Then what’s the problem? Why are you still tense?” 

Dallas looks at him for a second, “I’m not one for hiding relationships. It’s not my thing,”

“Dal I thought you wanted to keep us quite,”

“And what made you think that,”

Pony looks down, “I figured a guy like you wouldn’t want to be seen with a 'nerdy' greaser,”

“A guy like me?”   


“A hood,”

Dallas lifts Pony’s chin, “don’t assume things just cause I’m a hood,” he says sharply.

“I won’t again,” Pony answers quietly, a tell-tale heat running up his body.

“Good. Now about your brothers,”

“You wanna tell them,”

“In a way,” he answers with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Two-bit awkwardly greets the older Curtis’s as they walk into the house. He may have agreed to not say anything about Pony and Dallas, but that don’t mean he doesn't feel awkward about what he saw just minutes earlier.

“Where’s Pony,” Darry asks.

“Upstairs,”

“Is Dallas here too? I saw his car parked outside,” Soda asks, opening the blinds, his eyebrows slightly furrowing when he looks at them.

“Probably,” Two-bit says evasively.

He really does not want to get into this or let on that he knows anything about anyone.

“Pony,” Darry calls.

He is quickly answered back with a yeah as Pony walks down the stairs Dallas right behind him.

_ Please don’t do what I think ya’ll are about to do. _

“Hey,” Darry says.

Two-bit has never been happier that they answer with just a hey and move on. He has never been happier that Darry didn’t ask why Dallas was upstairs with Pony.

“You gonna stay for dinner,” Soda asks.

“No, I got somethin to take care of,” Dallas replies.

Walking to the front door Pony follows and before Dallas walks out the door he leans down and kisses Pony like it’s no big deal.

Two-bit watches Dallas leave the house uncaring of the tornado he’s just created.

He watches Soda and Darry stand frozen for a moment until Darry speaks.

“Pony,”

“Yeah?”

“Did Dallas just kiss you?”

“Yeah,”

Darry closes his eyes and breathes in deep, “I’m gonna kill him,”

_ Well shit. _

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
